took you long enough
by jspgnh1234
Summary: Wolf and yuuri are about to marry but wait something is up, what is going on with wolf? and will every thing go smoth? yuuri is 18 now rated m for futer Ch.
1. Chapter 1

Hope you like it:

Wolf and yuuri are about to marry but wait something is up, what is going on with wolf?

(Yuuri now 18)

Yuuri looked for wolfram, amongst soldiers, he could only be told apart from the rest of the soldiers because of his supposedly blond hair. Since their first night together (intermit-night) wolframs hair has started to change colors from blond to black. It has been 1 month from yesterday, and his hair is now blackish with blond stripes.

"Wolfram" yuuri called his name.

When wolfram herd his name being called he knocked down his opponent, looked around and fond yuuri. "Hai, Hennachoko".

"_Hennachoko_iuNA---!" yuuri said automatically.

"Hai, hai yuuri" wolfram smirked. "Did you need anything?"

"Yes, grata is having trouble picking what dress to were to the wedding. Can you help her, please- I am no good at these things".

"Well, I do not mind" but the wedding is in a week" wolfram answered.

"Speaking of witch, aren't you suppose to be at fitting for the kimono? And what pattern did you chose in the end?" yuuri asked with a smile and came closer to wolfram who blushed.

"Well, ya, but sins my body is going throw some changes, I can't be measured yet. And you may not know the pattern it is bad luck!!"

"Oh, come on I won't tell nobody.." yuuri grind while grabbing wolframs waist.

Wolfram blushed "well, I have to go help grata so, please let go." As he said that he was trying to push yuuri away.

"NO, I do not wish to, we have not been close like this sins I proposed a month ago!! Wolf I miss you…"

A soldier that has tried to surprise attack wolfram, got a punch in the face from a very agitated wolfram. "Yuuri, let go".

All the soldiers stopped and stare.

"Wolf?" yuuri said, worried but not letting go.

"Let go or you'll regret it, I am not in the mood!!"

Yuuri looked a little shaky but continue to hug wolfram.

"Wolf, I love you, and you do not scar me!" yuuri said making the soldiers blush.

"Yuuri, my body is turning in to a female- no my spirit" wolfram said while shooting a fire ball to separate them, it had worked.

Suddenly wolfram was covered in flames, the soldiers stepped back. And yuuri covered himself up with water….

What will happen next? I will upload hopefully tomorrow  enjoy 3


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here it is the new ch. Hope you look if you do please let me know so I know I am not writing to myself… I mean- I would write anyway but it would be nice to know…..

Ok enjoy …..

Wolframs hair grow long down to his knees, and a beautiful pare f d cop barest grow, while maintaining his slim figure. Yuuri stared, them he went closer to wolfram and hugged him, when they touched they made a sizzling noise.

The fire died down.

Wolfram looked at his beloved's eyes, tears falling down her face. The soldiers were still there, they thought that they looked like a very attractive couple.

"Sorry, yuuri, I think I am finely done changing"

Yuuri looked at her lovingly and smiled.

"It's ok, and it was so worth it- you look so hot"

Wolfram blushed.

"You don't learn do you, yuuri"

"No" yuuri grind.

"Ok give me 10 minutes to finish and I'll go help grata and then to my fitting" wolfram said after a moment.

"Ok" yuuri told wolfram. "Guys go easy on her, I need to marry her you know" the soldiers smiled as a yes sir.

"ok but I will not go easy on you" wolfram informed the soldiers "I may be a women but, I am steel strong. Come at me if you dare."

The soldiers shuddered- yuuri laughed.

'she is a demand in an angels body' yuuri thought, while stepping back so he can see the fight better.

The soldiers came up with a strategy, a moment later 5 men came at her all at once, she defeated them all with 2 strikes of her fire-blade. 6 men tried next but the same happened.

"screw the strategy gust get her!!"

Now 15 men came at her, she was at a loss, but she would never admit it, so she did the only thing she could think of.

She moved one hand off the sword and touched her hair, then flatted her long black eyelashes, and with her fire power made herself glow. It worked like a charm. The soldiers lost their memento and blushed, some even getting nose bleeds'.

Wolfram took the chance and swung her sword at the men and took down 13 men, so there were only 2 leafed on there feet, one ran away, and the other ran towards wolfram, but wait the soldier that was though a ran away came from behind, grabbing wolframs chest as to stop her from swinging, forgetting that wolfram trend in to a women, wolfram moaned, and the soldier past out, his face red like a tomato.

The other soldier also fell to his knees, face red from laughter at his fellow soldier who fainted .

Yuuri came back. he smooched wolfram, who blushed.

"what do you think you are doing?!" wolfram asked yuuri.

"Oh, well you won so I am giving you a good work kiss".

Yuuri looked at the defeated soldiers.

"you should be ashamed. You all fell for her long eyelashes. It is because I can't resist that you must. I trust and depend on you guys. But I see you need more training. You will all go to the training felid on the west side and ran 15 laps than you may rest for 5 minutes. By then Gisela should be there. You will train for today and 2 more days."

Yuuri could see the soldiers flinch as soon and Giselas name was said.

"yuuri is than not a little to cruel of a punishment?" wolfram said hugging yuuri from behind, winking at the soldiers is amusement.

"see what I mean" yuuri said in a defeated voice. "I can't refuse her. that is why you guys need to. Ok. Only today and tomorrow. I will take one day off. Just because you, my love asked me to".

The last words were only for wolframs ears.

The soldiers cheered and left.

"Ok, go to grata now and your fitting" yuuri told wolfram.

"Ok" she replied, she stole a kiss from yuuri and ran off, yuuri was to stand to move. After a moment he could hear Günter voice and remembered that he was late for his own fitting.

So there it is…. Please tell me:

**how is it? do you like it?**

**Please review?**

**Please continue reading?**

**please favorite?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for whoever wrote a Review****, it makes me so happy **to know that people are reading my work…!!!

I am trying my best to write without writing mistakes…. So sorry if there are any… 

Ch.3

"Yuu-chan is rely late, isn't he?!" Miko Shibuya was complaining about her son to no one.

"I know but he'll be her soon, yuu-chan will never forget his own family mama" this came from Shori Shibuya.

The Shibuya family was all paced up to go to the other world. The suitcases were wrapped in plastic and in the pool.

Miko was by the pool wearing her usual cloth with her usual apron, she did not care she was the mother of a king, the Maoh.

Shoma on the other hand was wearing a black suit, he was instructed by his two sons to wear black, 'so people know your part of the royal family' was their explanation.

Shori wear a black suit as well, but his was made in Shin Makoku- it looked like yuuri's but with silver buttons (instead of gold- like yuuri's).

Shoma sighed again, he had no idea what to expect. He had already took off the charm that made him look old. He was a demand after all, so he did not age so easily. Miko was shocked to see her husband look only about 25, and not 48 like he use to (he was much older than that but told no one his real age…). He now had no wrinkle, and had large muscles. He looked like the ideal Mazoku.

Shoma had wandered if he would have any powers in the other world. At the moment he was making sure his suitcase was closed well. He had 10 cameras and 153 films in there and 5 digital cameras with 50 chips and 200 batteries. His job at the wedding was to take pictures of it and teach 15 other solders how to use a camera. He was to video the wedding.

There was a glow of light and yuuri came running out of the house.

"Sorry I was late…" yuuri began "grata wanted to come with me but wolfram wouldn't let her come alone with me… any way- you two come out here." He was yelling hordes the house.

"granny-jenny, grandpa-Shoma" grata jumped at her grandparents. She was wearing a cute pink summer dress.

The loud shout made the neighbors look over in disapproval. They know that yuuri and the girl's mother where not married. And they know yuuri just turned 18 but his 'daughter' was at least 8 years of age that had to mean he had sex before the age of 10…( he was really still a virgin but they didn't know that…) then they sow wolfram- the lady looked about 24 years now. 'they are to young- and an older women!!!' they thought (if only they know here real age what Would they think then- XD)

"grata-Chan nice to meat you, you're so big and so cute. Did you like the dresses and gifts grandma sent you?"

After letting go of her grandparents she kissed them and answered. "oh, yes very much, I wanted to meet you, yuuri shod me a picture of you but it wasn't enough….yuuri thought me so much and said you thought him everything."

Yuuri blushed, grata smiled and that made yuuri grab her in to a big bear hug.

"You're so cute" he said kissing her "never ever show that smile to anyone!!" yuuri started to cry. "You're mine. You will never get married!!!!" wolfram started comforting him (totally agreeing with him- she two did not want her baby to get married)

"you know grata-Chan I'm here too" shori whined.

Grata ran to her uncle and gave him a kiss. "uncle how can I forget you?!"

"ok we took are time to long, we're late, lets go." Yuuri said.

They all climbed in to the pool. The pool was built last spring.

"good thing we built it so big… so we can do this in one trip" yuuri said.

Within moments they were back in Shin Makoku. They where greeted by 10 noble families and the royal guard, Conrad and the four maids with dry towels for them.

The guards began to take all the suitcases out (all in all 10), While the maids gave out the towels. When they dried of each of the noblemen introduced them self when they finished the Shibuya Family when and introduced them self.

"Oh Ya" miko yelled, making everyone jump, 'that's where he gets it from' they all thought and smiled at looking from miko to yuuri making him get the chills.

"what?!" yuuri asked them.

"oh, nothing" one of them said.

Looking back at Miko who was now going throw one of the suitcases.

"I almost forgot" she said finely finding what she was looking for. "I got you all gifts" they stared at her, yuuri blushed (it seems that his been doing that a lot and will be…..)"Ya, well yuuri was talking about you and seems so happy, so to thank you for taking care of my baby-"

"mother please" yuuri said if possible got redder.

"call me mama, Yuu-Chan" and continuing like nothing happened "and as a member of the Shibuya Family, I got you gifts. Thank you for taking care of him and making him happy". She look out 13 gifts (10 noble +Conrad +grata +wolfram)

Each got a personnel gift. Like a teddy bear Gwendal, or a photo album of yuuri's baby pictures for Günter ….. And so forth.

They all admired their gifts and thanked miko then bowed, then lord Bielefeld spook for them all, "you are indeed a good women and mother, and you are worthy of being the mouh's mother, thank you miko-sama" they bowed low.

"now, we are late to are duties and the wedding is in 6 days, time is short. Shoma-sama please take the men over there and teach them how to use 'immediate- photo-me-kun' thing. Miko you wanted to make the 'big wedding cake' so please accompany the maid in pink to the kitchen, she will help you. shori-sama please take care of grata-chan. Wolfram go to your fitting stop evading it, we will drag you if needed. Heika please finish your paper work, so on your wedding day you'll be happy, and not working. The nobles will help. The rest of you, you know what to do. we will meet in 2 h' for lunch. Go"

As soon as Günter finished they all went there sprat ways. Yuuri and wolfram stayed behind, they promised the nobles that yuuri will join in a moment and if not they mat tie him to the round table untill he is finished with the paper work. They now he was serious.

"only 6 more days my love, until we will be together forever, we will be able to finish what we started a month ago, before Günter took you away." Yuuri bent down and kissed wolfram on the mouth the moved to her neck.

__________________________________________________________

**how is it? do you like it?**

**Please review?**

**Please continue reading?**

**please favorite?**


	4. Chapter 4

First of all I would like to thank **'EmiY-chan'** for giving me the sweetest review ever…. I would also like to point out that the only reason I changed wolf' gender was because yuuri had a prob' with the gender (I like wolf as a man...)

Second of all I would like to tank '**Miyuki Meiru**' for helping me see that I have writing grata instead of greta. I am sorry I write so fast that it comes out that way :)

I would also like to thank, you for reading my story…. I hope you enjoy it….

Wolfram was in yuuri's protective arms now, she felt so worm and relaxed and above all-loved.

Yuuri did not want to let go, but had no choice. true to his threat Günter sent 10 guards that came and started to drag a screaming and kicking(and also one poor soul got bite-LOL) wolfram.

Wolfram really didn't want to go, so she shot a fire ball at the ground near the guards legs. They in turn let him go from instinct (and fear).

As soon as her feat reached the ground she made a run for it (can you imagine it- so funny) but yuuri stopped her. The guards caught up to them and yuuri handed her over without a fight. This time they held her hands down.

"thank you Heika" the guards bowed.

"yuuri how could you?!" wolfram looked shocked and really hurt. She started whimpering at him.

"sorry honey, but it had to be done, the wedding kimono has to be made." Yuuri said, he was crying inside, for hurting his wolfram.

All that held him strong was the thought of them getting married….(he almost got a nosebleed)

"awo, that hurts let go" wolfram cried.

"sorry Lord Von Bielefeld, but we can't, we know how sneaky you are, and we also know you're not really in pain, you are much to strung for this little thing to hurt."

The guards bowed for their leave.

"good day Heika" they said and left caring a still struggling and kicking wolfram.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"so father how is the teaching going since lunch?" yuuri asked Shoma.

"oh, it is going faster than expected. They are working with digital cameras, so not to waist film 10 photos a minuet per man only 3 bad, it is really good" Shoma replied.

"well of cores, they are the quickest of or solders" wolfram said gloating (they we're all her personnel guard that she had trained) "oh, miko this is absolutely Delicious. you have got to give me the raspy for this 'Traditional Japanese dinner'" wolfram said to miko.

"wolf-Chan Honestly, call me mama. First yuu-Chan now wolfy" she muttered under her breath." And Of course I'll teach it to you. You should also know that yuu-Chan's favorite food is this fish" she said.

Yuuri started to chock, and then said "mother please" he was turning crimson red.

"call me mama honey" she just replied. "and its true even if you won't admit it" she added.

All eyes we're on their king (at the table sat, the usual and yuuri's family and all 10 nobles)every one (except Greta who was still so incent)realized that they can ask whatever they like and yuu-chan could do nothing, it is his mother after all.

Yuuri as usual slower then the rest understood what was going to come. He started to panic. He did the only thing he could in this situation.

"excuse me, but I feel a little ill. I'll take my leave." When wolfram was going to get up to accompany him to their room he added "wolfram you stay here, I know you're not done, I'll be fine".

Wolfram looked troubled but Finely understanding the hidden message she said "ok yuuri I'll be there shortly. But call if you need me".

This basically saying, I'll report everything to you later.

The only one that did not get the message was miko "oh, yuu-chan don't worry, mama will make you some nice hot tee later.

The rest of the table grinning in understanding, knowing all to well what yuuri was up to, he was running away. Like any one of them would do if it we're them, this embarrassment could kill a man. The site of miko caring for son was also heart worming they now understood what kind of mother had raised their beloved mouh, so to be so kind and big hearted king they all honor and love.

"Good night, wolf" he gave her a small kiss on the lips. And moved on to his family.

when he got to shori he added in a smirk.

"good night shori, don't let the women get you" referring to the women that tried to get shori to slap their cheek, he was the brother of the king and had black hair and eyes to them ha was almost as hansom as yuuri himself (almost but not quit).

That little comment got him a 'I'll get you back for this' look. But shori gust gave him a kiss good night as pay back.) yuuri was gust going to give him a hug or something… yuck a kiss from a brother ….gives him the chills).

"and call me oni-san" shori said when he was done embarrassing his baby brother.

"good night to you all" he bowed slightly to the nobles and they the same.

"have a pleasant stay in my castle, see you all at breakfast"

He then left the room. As the doors closed he heard the first question being asked.

"So miko-sama how did yuuri look when he was growing up and what did he wear? Did he wear black?" yuuri felt depressed, the first Q was from wolfram this was probably her pay back for before.

"Oh wolfy that is a great Q, he usually wear this cute little gi-" she was cut off by Shoma and shori.

"We'll take or leave as well, the day was long and we feel tired. Good night every one" they gave miko a kiss on the cheek and wolfram a peck on the cheek as well. She was to be family soon.

"Is there a bug going around or something?" miko asked worry in her voice.

"No, they're just tired from the long day" Conrad said with a smile trying not to laugh. The way the men in the Shibuya Family stuck by each other side was cute and funny all at once.

They left, outside they met yuuri. Shoma patted his son's back.

"son, if I we're you I would run and not look back" shori nodded in agreement. And then they almost ran to their own rooms, trying not to hear any more of that conversation.

Yuuri heard that the conversation was resumed.

"I think I'll go get the present you got me miko-sama it will only take a moment and it will help you tell us about his Majesty childhood."

'that damn Günter' yuuri thought immediately regretting it, he loved his friends and they just wanted to know more about him.

Yuuri took his father's advise and ran for it.

When he got to his room he basically hid under the covers of his bed after changing in to his blue jamies. He was trying to hid his extremely red face.

unfortunately for are dear yuuri this is only the begging of trouble for him

**how is it? do you like it?**

**Please review?**

**Please continue reading?**

**please favorite?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry foe however waited for this Ch. Can't promise that I'll update soon cause I have lot's of school work, but try. Thanks for reading. **

Chapter 5

It was another three whole hours until Wolfram finely came back from dinner.

Before coming in she knocked on the door and asked if Yuuri was decent, when Yuuri replied "of course" she entered the room. Yuuri thought it was weird that she had asked to come in, but he soon found out why .

When Wolfram walked inside there were 12 other people with him, the 10 nobles, Conrad and Greta who jumped at her daddy. Seeing his daughter he had no choice but to let everybody stay and smile.

"You sneaky devil, I'll get you back for this" he whispered to Wolfram when she had come close to him, whispering low so their daughter would not hear.

"Daddy how are feeling?" Greta asked with concern.

"Better, love of my life" he told Greta, hugging her and eye siding Wolfram for her reaction.

"Oh so that's how it is, you want to play hard ball lets go!" Wolfram told her to-be-husband.

"Oh Greta wasn't dinner wonderful, and Granma miko told us a lot…" Wolfram said with a grin, the nobles blushed.

"Oh, yes, Yuuri you were so cute, I hope I could have beautiful dresses like you did" she said with a smile.

"Oh, well, Greta honey let's not talk about the past- let's talk about the future, shell we" Yuuri said and if possible got redder.

"Oh, I just hope my baby sibling will be as cute" Greta said.

"Wait, Wolfram is there something I should know about?" Yuuri asked shocked.

"Not that I know of" Wolfram said, the nobles breathed out.

"Oh I mean in the future, you said only married and in love couples can have a baby, and since you are getting married and everyone can see you are in love I'll have a baby sibling in no time for sure right" everyone blushed, Greta looked confused.

"Yes honey, only married people and in love people can have babies, your right" Yuuri managed to say even though he wanted to die.

Understanding that Yuuri wanted to make sure that their daughter stayed pure for ever, Wolfram put in.

"And you need to be 18, that is why me and daddy waited" they could hear Conran giggle, Yuuri and Wolfram could feel the 'Ya, that's why you didn't get married until now' look. They both moved uncomfortably were they were.

"Anyway, we learned a lot about you today, didn't we?!" she asked in the stubborn tone of hers.

The nobles , knowing the answer would determent their loyalty most of them answered 'not something we didn't already know more or less' .except Conrad who said

"Yuuri, you need not be embarrassed you were a cute baby, I saw you remember and we all know Julia and know that she was kind hearted from the beginning…." He was cut off by a thrown pillow, (throw by Yuuri) Conrad was shocked, Yuuri never ever hit, Yelled or got angry with him. Everybody was shocked as well.

"Out, everybody out! You to Wolfram! Greta you stay." Yuuri sounded so hurt and he never called Wolfram by her name, unless he was really angry.

"But Yuuri" Wolfram statured desperately, but just got a very scary look from Yuuri.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, I would rather die than ever hurt Greta, I just want some comfort from someone who would never hurt me" Yuuri said in a cold voice.

They all left, but leaned to the door to hear what was going on in there, they were shocked to hear his Majesties crying voice.

Saying "Greta please let me hug you; you are the only one that doesn't think of me as Julia …. I am Yuuri so why does everyone talk to me as if I were Julia. I am me and no one else!"

They all looked at each other; they were ashamed to admit that he was right. When they had learned that their beloved Julia has returned, they have not really thought of him as Yuuri but rather as Julia his majesty.

They all went their sprat ways without a word.

That night they heard a very sad song being sung. When they went to check were it is coming from, they found out that it was coming from Yuuri's room.

They came into find Greta looking at a women standing near a sleeping Yuuri, they called his name, there was no answer.

The women turned around to face them and said, "If you don't respect my reincarnation, maybe I should come back as myself. Because my soul gets less rest as Yuuri, then if I where back as myself. I sacrifice myself to save the country but I still get no rest and my soul feels so sad it hurts. I shell return to myself and my memory and you shall all forget about Yuuri and that I ever died" none of them spoke.

"But, but Yuuri is the greatest daddy ever, if he is gone what will happen to me? I love Yuuri".

Don't worry little one, Yuuri-I really cars for you and we will take care of you and as for your love, you will love me because I am him"

"But Yuuri is Yuuri!" Greta insisted.

"He is not to them. They cause him pain for not seeing him as himself so I shell not either, this causes me pain so I shell stop the pain but I shell test my tery and see if the world would be better without Yuuri, if it is he would never be born."

"But what about our world!" Shuri said running in.

"He is my son, I love him" said Miko.

"You will never remember him, so you will feel no loss. You will have a different son named Yuuri, he will be a little younger and you will love him instead".

They didn't know what to say.

Miko cried for her lost son and so did Shoma.

Shuri yelled in pain and so did Greta. She tried to touch Yuuri but her hand went through his.

He was there but not really, his eyes opened and glowed

"Greta, I'm sorry, I love you but everybody else would be better off without me" his voice was like an eco throughout the castle.

Guards stopped and listened; maids herd it to and stopped their work. They didn't know why but they could feel the pain in the voice that was their kings.

A single tear fell down his cheek. He came close to Greta and kissed forehead, it was cold, as if the wind itself had kissed her.

She cried.

"I love you, now forget about me, be happy" he went up in the air and glowed all over.

**how is it? do you like it?**

**Please review?**

**Please continue reading?**

**please favorite?**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait if you waited…..I you like it… feel free to ask for things or Q and I'll answer as soon as possible…enjoy her is ch.6

* * *

"Wimp, don't, you dare" they all looked at the source of the yell it was was wolfram.

"Do you hate me that much? Do you want to go where I can't see you or reach for you! Does my love mean nothing to you!" tears where now falling down wolframs face. But her voice did not stutter. "If you die I die!" wolfram drew her sword and surrounded herself in a ring of fire so no one can stop her.

Yuri stopped glowing and looked at wolfram.

"It is because I love you that I am willing to have never been born; it is better this way, good bye, my love"

"So you're going to run away you henochoco!"

"henochoco yu na" said yuuri in an annoyed voice, but then smiled a small smile.

"but what about all the good you did, if you would have never been born so many would die at war between us and the humans, Conrad might have died, we would have never meet Flynn-san and I might not like hem but she is a good ally, and king Saralegui (Sara) as well and we would not have world peace literally. more important we would never have Greta because she tried to assonate the king/queen so she would have gotten the death sentence! Our daughter would be dead! Does that not bother you! The boxis would never have been destroyed; the world could have been destroyed!"

Now wolframs voice began to brake she looked so desperate she pointed the sword at her stomach.

"Excuse me dear, but I am yuuri I can do the same thing he did, wolfram you from anyone I thought would be glad"

Julia's voice was unnaturally cold, wolfram flinched at it. "Why are you doing this?!" wolfram was pleading.

"I thought I made it clear why I am doing this it's because-".

she was caught off by wolfram "I don't mean that but why would you do it?!".

Wolfram sobbed then wiped her tears "I thought you were a good person I thought you were smart that's why you were my teacher but you are stupid if you think you can or should come back. Your time is over you died and that's that. things will never be the same! Let yuuri be, please I am not one to beg but I am! Please I beg on my knees" she got down on her knees.

Everyone stared at her; it was well known that wolfram never begged or cried no matter what the reason was, even when cut and/or tortured. {When she was born her first "cry" was an "hmf".} Until now there was only two exception, once when she thought yuuri would never be back and once when she almost died. Wolfram was put in a cold seller, she was starved and had been drained of her blood.

"Let him go, take me please" wolfram continued .

"Wolfram don't be silly. 1. we two are the same if I take your body Yuuri will still disappear 2. I love you, you're like a sister(use to be brother) to me and as Yuuri I have feelings for you. I could never do it."

Yuuri started to glow again, Wolfram screamed.

"If you won't let him go, I have no reason to live"

Wolfram stabbed herself, and the ring of fire burned out immediately.

"Wolfram, no" Gwendal yelled.

He ran to her side holding her up, blood staining her cloths. Around them the pool of blood kept getting larger.

"My Baby sister, no, why! Julia how could you!" Conrad was there immediately , Gisela to.

"Please lend me your powers Gwendal, Conrad hold her down this will hurt her a lot, don't let her move!" Gisela was yelling.

They did as they were told, the green light going on. It had no effect on the pool of blood that surrounded them, which continued to grow in size.

Then Yuuri was there trying, but failing to grab hold of the blonds hand. He could see she was turning white (pale).

"Save her" Yuuri was screaming. "You can have my existence, but save her life, PLEASE!!"

"Your pain is my pain, but if I save her life she will only try to take it again. She is stupidly hoping to go where you or your soul is; she doesn't understand that I and you are the same soul so if I stay so does yours even if you do not exist."

"I don't care, save her or I will not allow you to erase me! Then I will kill myself!" Yuuri knew it would probably not work but took the chance.

"Maybe in our next life we can still be together in peace" Yuuri was crying he finely was able to take wolframs hand.

"Hennachoko…" wolframs eyes were slowly losing their flames.

"Hennachoko yi na" Yuuri was saying crying over his love, he took Gwendal's place, so that wolframs head was on his knees, her beautiful black hair socked with her blood.

"I know, I know you are not a wimp I just didn't want to admit it to myself, that you do not need me (cuffing up blood) anymore" wolfram raised her hard to Yuuris face and took a long deep breath.

"I love you, may you live a happy long life – look for me the next time I am born, and look out for someone that says the world Hennachoko Yuuri as his first words that would be……. "

Wolframs hand fell and there was a scream of pain from Celi-sama. Yuuri raised his hand, everyone felt his pain. But there was something else to, like a minute of their life was taken from them.

In the mean time on Yuuri's hand a pure white light ball was forming then a blue ball from Yuuri came, it came from his chest. He combined the two and put it in to wolframs chest, he pushed as hard as he could.

The wound was held and she began breathing again, by now Julia was gone and Yuuri felt tiered without thinking he made a barrier of ice and energy around him and wolfram, no one could get in or out. Then he passed out. He was in a 'protected in a baby in the womb' position hugging wolfram.

* * *

hi I hope you liked it…. I hope to update soon wish me luck…. If you like please tell me:

**how is it? do you like it?**

**Please review?**

**Please continue reading?**

**please favorite?**


	7. Chapter 7

**well i hope you like my next ch. it usely takes me a while to update but i fellet like it so here it is.....**

**please encoreg me to write... please tell me what you thoght.....**

**thank you for reading.**

**p.s: i know it's short...**

* * *

Grata pout down the tray of food.

It has been 3 days now, since that night. Both her parents were still in the block of ice.

Since then wolfram had woken up once for a short amount of time, he had spoken to them telling them to continue the preparations for the wedding or she'll shishkebab them, before passing out again.

There were around the clock guards, and someone always brought food- just in case the awoke.

Greta went towards the block of ice, and kissed it.

She turned around to walk out when she heard a cracking sound, she terned back too her parents to see the block of ice melting and braking.

"guards!!" she yelled.

4 guards ran in.

"what's wrong princess?" the head guard asked not seeing that the block was melting.

"the block, it's melting, go call everyone hurry!! " she was so excited. She had missed her daddy and papa (now mama) so much.

As soon as the order was said the guards ran out the room.

Within 5 minutes the room was full. They all waited for the block to brake.

"Daddy can you hear me?" Greta asked. "Daddy wake up!".

Yuuri twitched. His eye's slowly opening.

With one small movement of the hand the ice broke.

When the ice broke wolfram awoke as well.

Greta was the first to jump at them, hugging them tight.

"sorry for the trouble we caused" yuuri was the first to speak.

"I guess the stress of 3 years(since he came to Shinmkok ) has finally took its toll".

"no Heka, it was our fault, we didn't notice what we were doing to you" Conrad said kneeling on one knee.

"can you ever a solder like me, and let me continue and protect you?" Conrad was begging.

"Conrad" yuuri said in an angry voice and an even angrier face.

For the first time ever Conrad felt fear looking at yuuri, he feared his Pascal being but more than that he feared that yuuri would hate him and never talk to him again or worth never trust him again.

Every one froze.

"you gave me this name us it!" a familiar huge smile speed on his face.

Yuuri turned to wolfram. "What the hell did you think you were doing?!" yuuri yelled.

"- dyeing on me, and for who? For me?! You're lucky I could save you –OH every one Thank you for giving her one minute of your life, thanks to you she'll live a long healthy and hopefully happy life." He bowed his head as thanks.

"none cense your majesty, we would gladly give our life to you " one of the nobles said "you need no ask for what is already yours, what more you ask for forgiveness for one lousy minute ?! you should not feel bad about it, but we are honored that you think of us even after what happened."

"oh, no, I did not take only one minute of your life" yuuri said "but of every life form on this plant, one minute from only you guys would not be enough… and I took a week from my own life-"

"YOU DID WHAT!!!" wolfram screeched. "I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DIE BEFORE ME!!!" she continued "I was prepared to give my life for you and you go and give a week of your life away!!!" this she said a little calmer before exploding "YOU BETTER RUN!".

Wolfram began throwing fire balls at yuuri who ducked, the room filled with laughter from the viewers.

Both yuuri and wolfram stopped. "What are they laughing about?" wolfram asked whispering to yuuri.

"I think they missed our fights " yuuri answered. He smiled at wolfram who blushed.

Wolfram could never stay mad for long looking at that face….

* * *

**how is it? do you like it?**

**Please review?**

**Please continue reading?**

**please favorite?**


End file.
